A Good Life
by Harlin
Summary: AU. High school low life Rachel Roth knows something is not quite right in her small town. Something ties Rachel to four of her classmates; the eccentric Kori Anders, comedian Garfield Logan, football star Victor Stone and the rich popular turned burnout Richard Grayson. But then again, has anything ever been right in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Since I consider Raven's magic to be an amalgamation of different religions already, her aunt's 'religion' will be just that too. No offense intended.  
><em>_Some characters may seem a little OC to begin with. All for a reason my dear reader! :)  
><em>_And to clarify, I am a RobRae shipper. Don't be surprised if that pairing occurs. :)_

To tell this story right, we must begin somewhere slightly different from when the first incident occurred. A story like this cannot fully be understood without knowing a few key events. First, we must begin with the story of the friendship between Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth. For a friendship with such a bond, it started on a perfectly normal day.

Rachel awoke to what she usually awoke to; the blaring of her great aunts grandfather clock. Unlike usual grandfather clocks, the white shabby chic atrocity hit a loud deep chime that rang like a moan through the house every day at precisely six. It signalled what Rachel knew all too well; morning meditation time. She didn't even bother changing from her plaid pyjama pants and black singlet, opening her bedroom door to find her great aunt Erna already standing there.

"Good morning Rae!" the grey wrinkled woman greeted with a toothless grin, incense lit in hand, "shall we begin?"

Rachel knew it wasn't common practise for teenage high schoolers to start their day with deep meditation but Rachel knew by now not to question her practises. She'd learned to adhere to her great aunt's eccentric religion, or whatever she claimed it to be… She also knew better than to ask.

"I was thinking," Erna conversed as the two walked down the stairs to the other side of their small home, "a nice paint job in the guest room might be a nice idea this weekend."

Rachel gave a slight nod, glancing in the direction of the third small bedroom of their little home. Erna had always been strapped for cash and the third room of her small cottage like home was rented out to boarders, currently home to the thirty plus manual labourer Buck. He was the only other person living that Rachel would allow to even know about these morning rituals. The whole ordeal embarrassed her, though she would never confess to Erna. She was, after all, her only family. No matter how insane her 'religion' was.

They settled on the threadbare rug, legs crossed with the incense burning between them and began, chanting 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' under their breaths. It was during these morning times Rachel took the time to flick through her timetable or mentally prepare homework, hardly ever the intended task of 'finding inner harmony.' Today Rachel spent her time thinking about an English essay proposal, not due for at least another week but she had not mentally prepared anything else. She didn't have to wait long for meditation to finish. The creak at the end of the hall signalled Buck was up and in need of breakfast. Erna tapped the small bell next to the incense, signalling the end.

"Thank you Azar," the two whispered before Erna blew out the incense and Rachel rushed up stairs to get ready for school.

Showered and dressed in her usual jeans and collared checked shirt, Rachel brushed her short lilac hair as she entered the kitchen. The room smelled of scrambled eggs and slightly burnt toast. Buck was already dressed in his greasy overalls although it looked as if he hadn't shaved, again.

"Hey Rae," he bellowed as she entered, spraying little bits of egg across the kitchen counter, "reach 'enlightenment' yet?"

"Not yet," Rachel replied with a small smile, ignoring the slight scowl of her great aunt.

Buck meant well and although Rachel wish he wouldn't leave the bathroom in such a state after work or cut his toe nails in the lounge, she couldn't begrudge his good nature. Plus he helped to pay the bills, something they couldn't do on Erna's pension or Rachel's three after school jobs. Plus they had to find the money for Rachel's college and, although Rachel wouldn't say it out loud, for Erna's hip replacement, the way her trick hip was going.

"You'll be late soon," Erna warned, watching as Rachel seemed to take her time with her breakfast.

"I know," Rachel replied nonchalant.

She heard a huff from Erna and knew she was beginning to push the boundaries. Erna was a kind woman, but strict. She wouldn't take much more so Rachel quickly finished her breakfast and reached over to give the tiny round woman a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Save dinner for me?" Rachel called back as she reached the door, putting on her boots, scarf and big blue jacket before meeting the autumn air.

Rachel swung her satchel over a shoulder and began a brisk walk down the sidewalk toward school. On her way, every day without any effort on Rachel's part, she would end up walking with Jinx to school. Jinny Xander, or commonly nicknamed Jinx, was what you would call Rachel's only friend. Rachel herself would still be using the term 'friend' loosely in this case. Jinx was loud and outgoing, either a friend or a threat to everyone and who, funnily enough, fancied being seen around with Rachel. Rachel assumed this was because she gave the 'right' impression to people that Jinx wished to be associated with. Considered a key member of the 'burnouts,' or those that spent their time smoking at the back of the school, she considered herself somewhat of a tough girl. Being seen with the cold and intimidating semi-Goth Rachel only completed her image. This arrangement suited Rachel fine.

"Rachel!" Jinx called as she bounded down the drive of her families middle class suburban home.

Her pink hair bounced behind her as her mischief eyes glinted an impossible pink. Her purple platforms fell into place with Rachel's steps and she began to gossip about her own friends as she dug her hands into her purple coat. Raven just pulled the hood of her blue jacket over her face so she didn't have to fake interest and wondered silently how Jinx was not cold in her fashionably ripped tights.

Jump High was by far not the best high school. Half the buildings were unstable and the paint peeled when you picked at it. But being the only school in the small town of Jump, it managed to have a large student population. That's what Rachel blamed when she thought about why she hadn't noticed Richard Grayson earlier. Entering the school's gymnasium behind Jinx for the morning assembly, she noticed him sitting alone at the back with the collar of his black jacket pulled up high.

Obviously Rachel knew of Richard before today. It was hard not to. The boy was the ward to Bruce Wayne, the richest man in Jump City. Previously a socialite in Gotham, Richard moved there after the accident initially. Something brought Richard back to jump with Bruce moving with him. Rachel didn't know the reasoning why and didn't claim to. There must have been a lot to consider when a child loses their parents.

Everyone had seen the change in Richard since the accident. Always with the benefactor of Bruce Wayne looking over him, Richard had always been well off. A gymnastics school champion, Richard had not only been filthy rich but ridiculously popular with everyone. That had all become the complete opposite of Richard now. These were facts that everyone knew. She had never thought any deeper about them.

Like always, he was alone then. She glanced at him now, a small frown of pity crossing her face until her attention was diverted to Kori Anders, as she excitedly jumped onto the stage.

"Good morning friends!" she exclaimed excitably into the microphone, wearing a typical rainbow ensemble.

Rachel didn't think of Richard again that assembly.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Rachel hung back against the brick wall outlining the boundaries of the school and directly behind the school. This was the common hang for those considered 'burnouts.' This image again suited Rachel just fine. Rachel knew smoking was a bad habit, but she was in no mind set to acknowledge or change her habit. Today she was caught between Jinx and Mammoth, a gigantic gorilla of a boy whose real name had always escaped Rachel.<p>

It seemed like a typical lunch, until he walked over. Usually a permanent fixture in the back of the cafeteria, Rachel was shocked to find none other than Richard Grayson walking towards them. He walked facing the floor, his head self-consciously looking behind him as he approached them.

"What's this?" Jinx exclaimed mockingly at the sight of Richard.

"Shut up," Rachel grumbled, ignoring the glare she got back from Jinx.

Richard stood in front of them, his head down and his hands in his pockets.

"Can I have a cigarette?" he mumbled.

Jinx let out a snort, "ask Rachel. She seems to be your buddy."

Richards eyes looks up to Rachel's in confusion for a second while Rachel scowled. Not another of Jinx's games.

"Can I have a cigarette Rachel?" Richard asked again, kicking the dirty under his feet.

"You didn't say please," Jinx mocked, earning a burst of laughter from Mammoth.

"Rachel," his voice grew tense, "may I please have a cigarette."

Rachel looked at him for a long second, her eyes cast in thought. She studied him in a way that made Richard uncomfortable, like she was searching deep for something. Something in her expression seemed to change suddenly, like she found what she wanted.

"No," she replied, dropping her gaze to the ground again.

"Why?" Richard barked back, his eyes narrowed in angered at her refusal.

"Because," Rachel spoke, looking up to look him straight in the eye, "you deserve better."

This took Richard by surprise. His eyes widened as he stared back at her. He meet her strong gaze with his own confused one for just a moment longer before he turned and disappeared around the corner from sight.

"Geez, Rachel. Buzz kill much?" Jinx grunted as she turned back to Mammoth.

* * *

><p>After school, Rachel's only concern after that was her next chance to smoke. Her habit was a secret from her Aunt Erna and for both their wellbeing, Rachel planned to keep it that way. So when the school bell rang, Rachel quickly skipped down the school stairs, digging into her pockets for her next fix. She was surprised then to hear her name called behind her.<p>

"Wait up!"

Rachel spun on her heels, turning to find Richard jogging toward her caused her to raise an eyebrow slightly.

"Something I can do for you boy wonder?" Rachel joked as she lit the cigarette between her lips.

Richard caught up, frowning at the cigarette she held but quickly adverting his eyes.

"What you said-," he began.

"I meant it," Rachel interrupted, being cautious to blow her smoke away from him, "you deserve better."

"Better than what?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Wasting your life on these," she replied, waving the lit cigarette in front of him, "you have potential. You could really be something."

She gave him a cocky grin as she shifted her weight onto her other leg. He just eyed her that frown holding down his face.

"Don't you deserve better too?" he asked.

"A person like me with potential?" she snorted, littering the pavement with her ashes, "as if."

Both saw something in the other that day. Richard saw a kindred spirit or someone also done with the world just as he was. Rachel in turn saw the hurt boy Richard was. Maybe he was just looking for just that one person who would notice? She stared intently at him, considering him under her violet gaze.

"Look," she began, dropping the remainder of her cigarette to the pavement, "I have this job as a lifeguard this afternoon. It's dead boring, the pays crap and the kids are annoying as hell. But we're a little short-handed. If you wanted to maybe make an extra few you could tag along."

Rachel knew very well what she was proposing and she knew Richard did too. Her offer wasn't for the money, which Richard had no need for. She was offering a hand in her own way. Although he didn't show it, Richard was grateful.

"Sure," he shrugged, falling in stride beside Rachel.

Rachel didn't quite realize it then but that simple gesture was just the beginning. It would be something she would become proud of for the rest of her short normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat at her post at the indoor public pool; at the top of a tall stool that allowed an eagle view of the rabble that were considered children. With her head in her hand and twirling her whistle with the other, she glanced down at Richard. They'd barely spoken through the last few hours after she had dug him up a uniform.

He looked ridiculous in his too big polo shirt and gym shorts. He wasn't exactly a muscular kid but man; he certainly looked like an easy gym target at the moment. Rachel scrunched her nose in disgust of herself. She was being so judgemental. Just because he looked like a dweeb didn't make him one. It was his personality that did that.

Rachel couldn't understand how Richard seem to find such peace in amongst all this screaming and chaos. It just gave Rachel a headache.

And damn it, Melvin was running around the pool again.

Rachel let her whistle scream across the pool to the young girl, who she only needed to shoot a glare at for the girl to stop dead in her tracks.

"Why are you such a buzz kill?" Richard joked from below.

He was answered by Rachel's sneaker landing on him from above. He only looked up to laugh at her while she fumed. He looked away for a second and looked back up to find Rachel lightly yet _another _cigarette. Richard had learned one thing very quickly from Rachel; she had a problem.

"You can't do that in here," Richard hiss.

"No one cares," Rachel replied dismissively, taking a drag.

Frowning, Richard quickly climbed the ladder up to reach her and yanked the cigarette from her mouth. With good aim, Richard managed to flick it away so it hissed as it went out in the Senior's hot tub.

"Richard!" Rachel snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"You can't smoke in front of children Rachel. It's not right," Richard reasoned calmly.

"And who are you Richard? My minder? Bite me," she growled.

A scream from the other side of the pool took Rachel's attention as she saw Melvin lying on the floor.

"Damn it Melvin! What did I say about running," Rachel called, still agitated from Richard's comment.

But it wasn't for herself that Melvin was panicked for. In the deep end of the pool, young Timmy had given his one last splash before he sank under the surface.

Without thinking and on pure instinct, Rachel leaped down from where she was. She ignored her knees scrapping against the concrete as she landed awkwardly on all fours and instead pushed herself forward onto her feet. She dashed through the swarms of idle children and dove straight into the deep end of the water.

Under the water, she saw Timmy's black form sinking to the ground. She could no longer hear the gasp and chatter as those around came to the realisation of what had happened. Everything here was still and quiet although heavy on her ears. She only had one single focus as she narrowed in on the young boy.

Breaking the surface with Timmy in her arms, her ears were brought back violently at Timmy's cries as he hit air. Through panicked screams and coughing, Rachel managed to register her name as Richard swam quickly towards her with a pool ring in his hand. Both of them secured the boy in the ridiculous yellow and pink inflatable before towing him towards the panicked arms of this mother.

The crowd immediately left them to crowd around the crying child as the two teens pulled themselves of the pool and sat on the edge breathing heavily.

"Rachel, that was amazing," Richard managed to say over his laboured breathing.

Rachel stared at him for a moment, taking the time to brush her plastered violet hair from her face. Seeing the sincerity in his voice, she simply nodded and turned her head away from him to glance across the now empty pool.

"Well," she finally managed as her breathing calmed, "I guess that's a day."

Nonchalantly and ignoring Richard's confused stare, Rachel rose and walked away to dress out of her soaking clothes.

* * *

><p>When Rachel emerged, Richard was there with a few plasters in his hand. Rachel took them quietly as she sat down on a bench at the now deserted pool. Rolling up her jeans, she plastered up her now scabbing knees as Richard took a seat next to hear.<p>

"Thank you," Richard finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" Rachel grumbled as she concentrated on her knees.

"Just... thanks," he replied, smiling faintly as she studied him with a confused expression.

"You're a weird one Grayson. And stubborn," she offered as her attention turned back to her knees, "I like that."

* * *

><p>Richard's eyes seem to follow Rachel everywhere she went. All through the school halls, in class and even at the back of the school where she snuck out for a smoke. He always seemed to be watching, keeping an eye over her and that confused Rachel. She couldn't understand why and often meet his stares with a scrunch of her eyes.<p>

That following Saturday Rachel was at her most hated job; waitress at the _Moonlight Night. _It was a restaurant that tried to serve contemporary cuisine to the small homely people of Jump that seemed to only attract the snobbiest and uptight staff and customers around. Stepping into that place every Friday and Saturday night made her want to smack her face with her drinks tray.

It also didn't help that her boss was a total ass kisser to every influential customer that stepped through those oak doors and onto that red carpet.

With her hair pulled back and a little make up on, Rachel felt super uncomfortable as she smiled and served the customers of her section that night. It wasn't in Rachel's nature to be overly friendly and dolled up. And her boss noticed often, pointing at his own smile when he caught her eyes to prompt her own.

Premature balding and with the last of the black in his hair swept to the side, her young boss Don seemed like a permanent fixture next to the chefs door. His friendly exterior concealed a ruthless business man that Rachel was secretly a little afraid of. This job though paid more than her other two combined, so she simply worked on keeping as far down on his raider as possible.

"Miss!"

Rachel quickly made her way over to a grey frail man calling her and looked attentive as he told her his soup was cold, again.

"I am so sorry sir," Rachel gushed as the man's scowl deepened on his long face.

"I will not have this happen again," he warned lowly as she walked away.

As Rachel rushed to the kitchen and back, she felt something watching her as she rushed back through the tables. It didn't take long for Rachel to figure it out who when she saw two blue eye across the room staring toward her.

Rachel internally swore.

There was Richard with none other than his benefactor Bruce Wayne sitting across from him in the section opposite to hers. Richard smiled as her eyes meet his and waved. Bruce, also offering a polite smile in her direction, turned back to Richard to speak as Richard nodded to him. Rachel stood, gob-smacked for a moment too long.

The shock of it all had scared Rachel stiff, so distracted that her co-worker bumped straight into her which knocked a beer off his tray and onto a woman next to him.

"Oh! Oh!" she cried dramatically as the beer dripped down her pearls and her white silk shirt.

As her co-worker chased the beer bottle down the hall, Rachel quickly went to work apologising profusely to the lady as she dabbed away at the beer dripping from her with the woman's napkin. Ducking her head, she tried to ignore the curious gaze of Richard and his guardian.

_'Of all the days...' _she hissed to herself.

"Oh! Oh!" the woman carried on as the brown stained to her shirt.

Knowing all this was fruitless, Rachel stood and promised she would return soon with club soda.

"Miss!" the frail man with his new soup called after her again.

Ignoring him briefly, Rachel tried to rush to the bar but was stopped by another customer.

"Excuse me but this has fish in it," a man in a tweed suit said as he looked over his vintage specs at her.

Rachel glanced down at his shrimp cocktail and looked back at him bewildered, "and?"

"I'm allergic to fish," he replied lowly.

"Okay sir," Rachel replied bewildered, taking a deep breathe as she calmed her panicked nerves, "I will be with you in one moment."

"That is not acceptable," he replied, "you need to sort this situation now. Or my main will arrive before I have finished."

"Miss!" the man with the soup called again.

"I will be with you in one moment," Rachel reasserted to the shrimp man, ignoring his protests as she ran to the bar.

Taking refuge for a moment behind the bar, Rachel tried to clear her mind of Richard's watching gazes. Her nerves were fraying and she needed to calm these customers soon for her own sake. What would he think, seeing her panic and mess up like this? Rachel had to wonder though; why did she even care what he thought?

Returning to the woman, Rachel began to pour the club soda into a napkin without the faintest idea if this would actually help.

"You're too late!" the woman cried, her anger growing as she realised the permanent stain on her shirt, "you took too long. Oh! Oh!"

"Miss!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Rachel pleaded, her hands shaking as the club soda dropped from her hands to the cries of the woman.

Meanwhile the shrimp man had returned behind her and argued with his nose in the air, "this is not good enough. I am highly allergic and you need to sort your mistake _now!_"

"Just a moment," Rachel pleaded as she tried in vain to clean up the mess she had made on the floor.

Rachel stood as both the man and the woman yelled over each other at her. She turned away from them only briefly to take another breathe as the third patron she has ignored approached her. She did not notice him until his soup flew across her face and down her front.

She stood, mouth agape as the man stood in front of her with his empty soup bowl.

"This soup is cold, again!" he yelled to a now silent restaurant.

As the soup burned at her skin, she knew then how wrong he was. But she couldn't make herself speak, frozen in place with her mouth gaping and unable to process that this man had thrown his soup at her. The restaurant in shocked silence was broken by Don's silent tread across the red carpet towards the small group.

Without a glance in Rachel's direction, he calmly stated as he walked passed her, "you're fired."

She stared with wide eyes at him as he reached an apologetic hand on the frail man's shoulder. Instinctively she turned to meet Richard's concerned eyes across the room. Looking at him and realising how she had embarrassed herself and lost her job, her humiliation was complete when her face crumpled and she began to cry.

* * *

><p>Rachel slammed the back door as she existed the restaurant through the kitchen, pausing by the trash cans to light a cigarette with her shaking hands. The thought of the money they had lost began to weigh heavily on Rachel as she realised the potentially dire situation her family was in. How was she suppose to tell Erna that she had let her down?<p>

With tears still streaming down her face as she took a shaky drag of her cigarette, she tried in vain to calm her nerves as the realisation and fear grew inside her. With a brisk walk, Rachel began to walk hurried down the street with her head bowed so no one could see her.

"Rachel!"

She paused, recognising Richard's voice. But as her embarrassment prickled, she quickened her pace in a vain attempt to loose Richard. He could hear him running to catch up though and turned her head as she approached. Still covered in splashes of now cold soup and tears making her make up run, this was the last way she wanted to talk with Richard.

"Rachel," he spoke again as he reached her side.

He caught her shoulder and turned her so she faced him. The horror of him seeing her with soup and tears streaked down her face was clear on her features.

"What Richard?!" Rachel yelled as she angrily stomped her cigarette to the pavement, "what could you possibly want to say to me right now. If you haven't noticed, your timing right now sucks."

Richard opens his mouth to speak but stopped as he watched Rachel's shaky hands reach for another cigarette. He watched as his concern grew as she lit the thing between her lips.

"Why do you smoke so much Rachel?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rachel growled as she fumbled with her lighter and blurted, "I guess I never learned to control my emotions."

As she fumbled with the lighter, Richard reached out and pulled the cigarette from her mouth to her death glare.

"This," he said, holding the cigarette up in his hand, "is not what you need."

Rachel growled and stomped off down the street, trying to out walk Richard. It was futile, as the boy managed to keep in stride with her easily.

"Rachel," Richard began in a low concerned tone that made Rachel's eyes roll, "are you okay?"

"Just peachy," Rachel mumbled as she tried to wipe the mess off her face with her sleeve.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Richard offered gently as she froze on the sidewalk.

Rachel had stopped, staring up at an abandoned home next to him. Richard looked down at Rachel and then up at the overgrown weeds and the peeling white paint. He glanced at the tall wire fence with the battered 'No Trespassing' sign intended to keep everyone out. He glanced back down at Rachel, whose eyes were transfixed on the home with wide and panicked eyes.

"Rachel?"

She seemed to snap out of her gaze as she turned to Richard, "don't come near me again Richard."

The anger in her voice was betrayed by the wobble in her voice and the tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. But when she stormed away this time, Richard let her go and stayed standing back outside the worn white home.


End file.
